High Noon
by Nicolas Wolfwood
Summary: A soldier living in AC 220 has gone insane, it's up to the forces of good to stop him, but will they need to turn to the most psychotic man of all to stop the man known as Rain Yuraki?


The following story is intended by those strong of stomach and preferably not for those under age 16 unless you're used to extreme violence and gore,please use discretion.  
  
Crack! I heard the snap of my enemy's neck,his life fading before my very eyes. General Kerrigan would never again command his terrorist psychos in this lifetime. It had been weeks since Wing Excaliber had been destroyed,and I was still pretty pissed off. I had been spending all my time hunting down Kerrigan's followers, ending their pathetic pointless existences. My face was rough with stubble and the bags under my eyes were like potato sacks.Wounds and scars lined my arms and chest and my hair hung down to my shoulders. It had been days since I'd bathed,weeks since I'd had a good home cooked meal. I was tired,I was hurt and I wanted to go home, but I felt as though my quest wasn't finished yet. What if there were sympathizers with these terrorists? What if there was some other evil out there? I had to finish my mission. I must rid the universe of evil, but who was evil?  
  
My head was spinning and my mind was reeling. I saw a young boy walking his dog in the distance. The boy could be evil! Yes, look at how he oppresses his dog, keeping him on such a short leash,not letting his dog know freedom! I pulled out my revolver and shot the boy right between the eyes. Yes! The oppressor was dead! I had done another good deed! I picked up his corpse and strapped the leash around his neck,freeing the dog. I hung his body by the leash from a light post nearby and smiled. Then I walked around looking for more good to do.  
  
-3 weeks later, United Space Colonies Moonbase conference room-  
  
"We have a situation Matrix,your 2nd in Command,Rain Yuraki,has lost his goddamn mind.He's on a murderous rampage and he must be stopped.",said Magus. "I just don't think Rain would do something like this Duo, it must be someone else,an impostor or something.",replied Matrix. "Magus,tell us what your intelligence reported",asked Wufei. "Well,it seems Rain was sighted in Colony L-16 and shortly thereafter, 4 bodies were discovered in the vicinity and they were in pretty bad shape. Also in colony B-45, Rain was seen at a train station, they found the conductor of the train strapped to the front of the train on a wooden post like those mermaid sculptures on pirate ships.Needless to say,he wasn't a pleasant sight either. He also took a wheelchair bound old man and pushed him down a really long flight of stairs,but not before he had strapped a car battery to the back and put alligator clips connecting the battery to the old man. Also, a 17 year old girl was found hanging by hooks from the ceiling fan in her room.Guess who was spotted nearby?Yep,it was Rain.And then we found a young man skinned alive, with his skin being raised to half staff on a flagpole on a military base, as well as a gay couple who had had their blood drained from their bodies through cuts in their ankles,and then..." "STOP!",Kahna yelled,"I don't think we need to hear much more of this,it's pretty obvious that Rain,or whoever this guy is,is one sick sonuvabitch and he needs to be stopped." The 5 organization leaders nodded in agreement.   
  
-Colony D-22, 2 days later-  
  
I was on a roll, so much evil had been put to rest. That train conductor who had stolen 5 dollars from his wife,that girl who was cheating on her boyfriend, that old man who had farted in my direction, that soldier boy who was smoking a blunt, and those 4 gay guys who were listening to an old N'Sync album had all been found, but that was no matter,no one would oppose me in my quest for good. "Rain, we need to talk." I heard the voice and turned to face my wife,Storm. "Hi honey, what's up?",I asked. "Rain,what are you doing? They're saying you've been killing innocent people for no reason,we've got to get you some help.", she said. "No no no,honey,you don't understand, they were all evil. They were doing bad things to people. They had to die,don't you see? DON'T YOU SEE? ALL EVIL MUST BE ELIMINATED!",I yelled."Honey come on,let's just go home and we'll talk about it, everything will be okay, just come home.", she said. Her voice was so sweet, she sounded like an angel and she looked like one also, my little angel. I went to her and hugged her tender body, crying on her shoulder. I kissed her soft lips,those tender lips that even now soothed my rage,calmed the demons within me.It really did pain me to have to pull out my knife and stab her in her back, shocking her. She pulled away from me, a look of disbelief and horror and betrayal and pain upon her face. "YOU WILL NOT STAND IN MY WAY! YOU HAVE BEEN TAINTED!",I yelled as I stabbed her again and again and again,over and over in her abdomen. Her blood gushed out, washing the ground at my feet with red liquid. She fell to her knees, and looked up at me, trying to utter the word,"Why?". I looked down at the pitiful wretch, and decided to explain. "You would stand in my way of my conquest of evil? Go home? I can't abandon my duties as an instrument of good. You try to make me ignore evil.That makes you evil yourself. And so, you must die!",I said,before kicking her in the face and watching her limp lifeless body fall to the ground. "My little fallen angel",I said,before leaving her corpse to rot in the alley where she had found me.  
  
-Libra,the next day-  
  
"Matrix,this is Kahna, do you read me?", came the transmission. " This is Matrix,go ahead Kahna." "Matrix,I don't know how to say this, but....but we just discovered Storm's body in an alley, it looks like Rain was trying to make a steak or something, she's cut up pretty bad.",Kahna informed him. "His own wife? This has gone far enough,we need to decide on a course of action.",replied Matrix. Kahna nodded solemnly.  
  
-Earth,4 days later-  
Some police had tried to arrest me, I was going to let them live, but I noticed that one of them had a pin on,signifying his allegiance to the drug cartels. That was a sure sign that his soul had been corrupted. He was dealt with in short time. His blood now ran down the side of his car door, his throat severed by a piece of shrapnel. I had stolen the cop's tazer as well as a bag of potato chips which I had later shoved in the mouth of an evil jaywalker who I killed. Matrix had confronted me as well, but he felt my blade also, and I left him for dead lying in a ditch.I had now arrived at my destination, the lair of Master, the most evil man on the planet. I snuck in through a ventilation shaft and jumped down to the floor. Looking around, I noticed a garden of decapitated heads stuck on poles off to my right. To my left was a collection of corpses with darts in them,like human dartboards. They also looked to have been stripped of their genitalia,probably before they were killed.Straight ahead was a room filled with pictures and posters of murder scenes, some with multiple killings on them. That is where I saw Master sitting in a recliner. "I was wondering when you'd show up here.",he said. "I've been expecting your arrival.Would you like a soda? Some Red Bull perhaps?" "You knew I would be here? Then you accept that you are evil incarnate and yet,you do not end your existence?",I asked. "Of course I'm not evil.",he replied,"I just do what's necessary,like you. How about a taco?I know you love those." "I AM NOTHING LIKE YOU!",I yelled. "Oh no? How about that girl you slaughtered,I think we're a lot alike. By the way,you stole that ceiling fan move from me.At least do it right and hang her by her intestines, the hook thing's played out and what the evil fetuses? They should die too, you're discriminating,that's not fair.",he taunted. "Prepare to die,you sick son of a bitch!",I yelled. "I've been ready for a long time, the question is, are you?", he asked.   
  
*****POV Switch*****  
  
Rain charged at Master, his knife drawn and red with the blood of his wife.Master ducked the blade and punched rain in the gut." Give up this silly quest Rain,it's going to mean your death! Let's just go watch Survivor or Temptation Island or something!",Master shouted. "I will never die by the hands of such a sinner!",responded Rain. The two men exhanged punches and kicks, both of them bleeding and their anger rising. Finally,Master got Rain in a headlock. "Rain,I'm giving you one last chance, give up! Think of all you have to live for! You can still get some from that chick we met at the party!",Master demanded. "Go to hell!",yelled Rain. "Well I'll tell you what, you can open the gates for me when I get there.",Master said,before slitting Rain's throat with a butter knife, ending the battle. I stepped forward and applauded. "Well done Master."I said. "Who the hell are you?",he asked. "I am Nicolas ,I was sent by Matrix to retrieve Rain, but I see you've already dispatched him. May I please take the body so I can collect my payment?",I asked. "Well,I wanted to keep his head for my collection,but you can have the rest.",Master assured me."Fine", I said, "go ahead and keep his head." He pulled out a plastic spork and began to start removing Rain's head. I went to go look around. When I returned I collected the headless corpse and started to return to Libra to meet with Matrix.   
  
-The End- 


End file.
